Tinga Tinga Tales/Title cards
A title card is used in the beginning of each episode to announce the title of each episode. It is also used as a menu for the Tinga Tinga Tales comics and games. Season 1 * Red Monkey Stays in the Picture * Sleepover Party * Hippo Out of Water * Doris Flores Gorgeous * Underwater Kid * Happy Birthday, Elephant! * Red Monkey Becomes an Adult * Doggonit * Queen Hippo * The Fail * The Funny * Elephant the Super Hero * Dances with Wolf * Hooray for Hollywood (also known as Movie Time!) * The Tale of Sir Lion of the Jungle * Hippo Gets a Ninja * Bunny * Thinking For Compliments: The Red Monkey Story * The Big * The Dark Side of a Elephant * Dollars * Floaters * Flying Animals * Two People in Love * Mocking * Legend of the Magic God * Parasite * The Return * Riding in Cars with Elephants * Hippo's Big Idea * Catastrophe * Good Morning, Jungle * Diary of a Wimpy Bird * We've Got Christmas Spirit * Run, Red Monkey, Run * Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes * Hippo Makes an Impression * Employee Discount * High School Musical * Halloween Haul * The Talent Show Season 2 * Green Monkey's Commercial * Hairanoid * Adventures in Babysitting * Rude Banned * Merry Christmas, Hippo * Pigs in a Blanket * Break It Up, Shake It Down * Just The Two of Us! * Rock Lobster Yeti * Spoiler Alerts * Hippo Dates Red Monkey * Turtle's Secret * Sixteen Wishes * Send Me an Angel * Science Fair Detective Mystery * Girl's Night Out * Red Monkey Sneaks Out * Busy Red Monkey: Rise of the Machines * So-in-ticated * Elephant and Lion Move In * Orange Monkey is a Playa * Little Baby Sunshine * All Hands on Deck * Cattlefish, Yo! * Cousin's Day * Unfinished Doll Business * Elephant's Magic Shake * Spiders Bite * Principal Brown * Animals At Work * Chickens Dig Vampires * April Showers Bring May Flowers * Lion's Birthday Surprise * Get a Job! * Fuddy Duddy Study Buddy * Daisy Flakes * Super Extreme Grandma Games to the Max * Lion Story * See Red Monkey Ski * Night at the Museum * Animal Prom Season 3 * Lips to Lips * Anything but That! * Live at the Hollywood Bowl * A Charity Fair to Remember * Bye Bye Lion Lion * Last Man Standing * South Pacific * Unresolved Issues * Jungle Five-O * Pool Party Picnic * Labor of Love * Assignment: Babies * Here and Back Again * The Pony * Bubbles * The Pizza * Hats Amore! * Camp Butt * Picture Day * Red Monkey Saves a Tree * Surfing the Internet * Don't Let the Turtle Drive the Party Bus * Pickle in a Cup * Taco Comet * I Have His Friend * Birds of a Feather, Fight Together * Pizza Illios * The DVD Category:Galleries